


Воображариум лейтенанта Андерсона

by Children_of_the_mists



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Мифические существа, драма, кинк, пародия, ужасы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_mists/pseuds/Children_of_the_mists
Summary: "Это мой мир, и всё здесь будет по-моему", — твердил Хэнк, под действием очередной убойной дозы Красного льда погружаясь в тайные глубины собственного больного сознания. Однако на этот раз он там не один и уже не сможет всё контролировать...





	1. Помутнение

**Author's Note:**

> Attention!  
> Сюр; местами присутствует жестокость, также наблюдается некоторое количество неграфичных постельных сцен. 
> 
> P.S. ни один Коннор серьезно не пострадал.

> _— А что это за звуки вон там? — спросила Алиса,_  
>  кивнув на весьма укромные заросли какой-то  
>  симпатичной растительности на краю сада.  
>  — А это чудеса, — равнодушно пояснил Чеширский Кот.  
>  — И что же они там делают? — поинтересовалась девочка.  
>  — Как и положено, — Кот зевнул, — случаются…  
>  © «Алиса в Стране Чудес»

«Блядство, как же я вас всех ненавижу, уроды!» — Хэнк Андерсон опрокинул очередной шот самого дешевого и крепкого пойла, что было в этом захолустном, грязном баре. Алкоголь давно уже не спасал от навязчивой тяги, преследовавшей его и наяву — в тоскливой, потерявшей всякий смысл реальности — и в пьяном, дурном угаре, который искривлял и коверкал сознание…

«Ненавижу!» — он нащупал в кармане пакетик с прозрачными кроваво-красными кристаллами: полицейскому, хоть и бывшему, нетрудно достать наркотик — были бы деньги. Резко отодвинув табурет, Хэнк поднялся из-за барной стойки и, окинув мутным взглядом примелькавшиеся серые лица постоянных клиентов, нетвердой походкой направился в туалет, который, несомненно, был лидером в топе самых антисанитарных уборных Детройта. А впрочем, плевать, ведь когда ты на самом дне, окружающая грязь становится чем-то привычным и уже не вызывает брезгливости…

Пластиковая кабинка встретила его убойным запахом нечистот, но и это сейчас не имело значения — растертые в порошок кристаллы сами легли в неровные дорожки, и Хэнк, пристроившись на краю грязного унитаза, достал трясущимися руками тонкую стеклянную трубку. Всего несколько минут в мучительном ожидании, и его тело будет валяться на заплёванном полу общественного туалета, а освободившийся разум попадёт в иную — только его, Хэнка — реальность…

***

Он открыл глаза: мир вокруг изменился, став совершенно иным, размытым, напоминавшем скорей какой-то грубый набросок — будто бы начатый кем-то, но незавершенный проект, — чем привычные улицы Детройта со скелетообразными скамейками, фонарями, дорогими витринами и разрисованными аляповатыми граффити стенами. Хэнк сделал шаг, чувствуя под собой твёрдую поверхность ― каким бы нарисованным ни казался асфальт, он был прочным, и это придавало уверенности. Слева бетонный пандус, который сбегал вниз к вытянутому серому зданию без окон, такому же хмурому, как нависшее над головой небо. Там, в доме, его всегда ждал Коул, готовил «сюрпризы», раскладывал комиксы или запускал очередную компьютерную игрушку. Быть может, стоит снова зайти в этот дом? Ведь это единственное место, где его сын жив и искренне радуется каждому дружескому визиту. Но Хэнк также знает, что за поворотом направо его ожидает ещё кое-кто, с кем он может видеться только в этой реальности.

Внезапно из-за тучи появилось огромное солнце. Тонкий луч, ярко вспыхнув на хромированном фонарном столбе, ослепив, ударил ему прямо в глаза, и прежде чем сморгнуть эту болезненную белизну, Хэнк уже понял — что-то не так, будто бы кто-то другой дирижирует в этой, его собственной, виртуальной реальности.

Слишком быстро вокруг всё переменилось: вот он стоит посреди проселочной дороги, справа и слева шелестят колоски спелой пшеницы… От полуденного зноя Хэнк вспотел и потянулся к пуговицам неуместно тёплой куртки, но тут же, заметив краем глаза движение, резко обернулся. Нет, не показалось: кто-то действительно бежал к нему прямо по полю, оставляя за собой шлейф примятых колосьев.

«Должно быть, я окончательно спятил, — Андерсон интуитивно потянулся к кобуре, но, к сожалению, её не оказалось на месте. — Раньше моё сознание так со мной не шутило».

Он огляделся по сторонам: спрятаться негде, а бежать уже поздно — некто большой и тяжелый вот-вот должен был выскочить на дорогу. «Значит, придётся с ним драться», — со странным азартом подумал Хэнк, одновременно успокаивая себя тем, что в его реальности только он сам решает, когда и кому умереть.

Послышалась шумная возня и пыхтение, колосья сомкнулись, будто в кулак, и вдруг выплюнули на дорогу непонятный комок. Хэнк приготовился встретить очередного монстра, одного из тех, что подкидывало его воображение под действием Красного льда, но… это был всего лишь Белый Кролик. Весьма крупный белый кролик. Зверёк подскочил и, отряхнувшись, с волнением осмотрелся по сторонам, а потом уставился прямо на Хэнка, нервно шевеля подкрученными усами. Андерсон в свою очередь тоже с неподдельным интересом разглядывал странное существо: синий старомодный сюртук с обтрёпанными полами и ярко-красная жилетка, из нагрудного кармашка которой торчали очки со сломанной дужкой, придавали комичному созданию ещё больше нелепости; в левой лапке Кролик крепко держал золотые механические часы на цепочке, а правой то и дело почесывал круглый пушистый живот.

— Ах, Герцогиня, Герцогиня! — закатив красные круглые глазки, Кролик присел перед Хэнком на задние лапки. — Она страшно не любит опаздывающих, а особенно алкоголиков! Вы ведь тоже приглашены на бал? Вот я получил контрамарку, но мне срочно нужны белые перчатки и веер: гостей без перчаток там сразу казнят! У вас, случайно, нет белых перчаток? Знаете, у меня очень робкий характер, и ещё я постоянно нервничаю. По-моему, вы тоже изрядный любитель потрепать нервы и себе, и другим?

— Откуда ты взялся? — невольно повысил голос встревоженный этим непрошеным вторжением Хэнк, и мордочка Кролика сразу недовольно скривилась. — Убирайся, тебя здесь быть не должно!

— А вы, собственно говоря, по какому праву командуете? — фыркнул Кролик, оценивающе разглядывая помятую небритую физиономию Хэнка, обрамлённую седыми, давно нечесаными волосами. — Быть может, вы — третья ипостась Герцогини?! Но это же святотатство! — вдруг пронзительно завизжал он, сжимая передние лапки в кулачки и становясь в боксёрскую стойку. — Я буду жаловаться, а потом подам на вас в суд! Я…

— По вторникам жалобы не рассматриваются, — до боли знакомый уверенный голос раздался за спиной Хэнка; он стремительно обернулся на звук и замер с открытым от удивления ртом, разглядывая абсолютно обнаженного… Коннора. — Только казни, да и то надо записываться на месяц вперёд. Ну, а что вы хотите? Всем заправляет обычная горстка святош!

Хэнку показалось, что золотистая поверхность пшеничных полей пошла рябью: чертов Коннор, весь гардероб которого составляли лишь длинные белые перчатки, с улыбкой стоял перед ним. Его гладкая кожа на безволосой груди блестела, будто бы кто-то натёр её маслом; короткие тёмные волосы, как всегда, идеально уложены, голубой огонёк диода на правом виске, вот только… только ниже пояса у него ничего не было. Абсолютно ничего! Идеально выбритый лобок и никаких признаков мужского достоинства. Впрочем, женского там тоже не наблюдалось, как у детской бесполой пластиковой куклы.

— Уймите свою блядскую натуру, лейтенант Андерсон, — резкий обвиняющий тон Коннора вогнал растерянного Хэнка в краску, — из-за вас тут всё ходуном ходит.

Тут же, словно в доказательство его слов, поднялся сильный ветер, а небо заволокло тучами. Хэнк поежился то ли от неожиданного пробирающего до костей жгучего холода, то ли от такого же холодного, будто оценивающего возможные варианты выбора, сканирующего взгляда андроида.

Наблюдавший за их молчаливой мизансценой Кролик, не выдержав, громко чихнул и, деловито посмотрев на часы, вдруг пронзительно завопил:

— Ах, боже мой, боже мой! Как я опаздываю!

— Вы удивлены, Хэнк? — проигнорировав вопли взволнованного животного, произнес Коннор и, тщательно поправляя перчатки, подошёл ближе. — Не знали об этом? А ещё полицейский! Мы, андроиды, бесполые существа. Как ангелы, понимаете? Нас нельзя желать и любить, мы для этого не предназначены. — Карие глаза Коннора фанатично блестели, пробуждая в Хэнке иррациональное, давно знакомое, запретное чувство по отношению к своему бывшему напарнику.

— Коннор, здесь мой мир, и всё должно быть по-моему, а ты ведёшь себя…

— Он нас задерживает! В цепи его, в кандалы! — закричал Кролик, обнажая в злобном оскале непропорционально крупные клыки. — В наши дни подобное вожделение на публике недопустимо! Это святотатство! Что скажет Герцогиня? Я, между прочим, опаздываю! В кандалы его, Коннор, и верни мне перчатки!

Невидимая сила ударила по ногам, Хэнк упал, но тут же был подхвачен и вздернут в воздух: колосья на глазах превращались в цепи и со всех сторон тянулись к нему, обматываясь вокруг тела, как змеи. Он закричал, в глазах потемнело, но вдруг все снова изменилось. Вместо пшеничного поля и пыльной дороги Хэнк оказался посреди большого зеркального зала: цепей больше не было, зато перед ним стояла широкая кровать с завешенным балдахином, за которым что-то двигалось и стонало.

— Спившийся лейтенант, — голос Коннора эхом разносился по залу, — я знаю, что жизнь поступила с вами несправедливо, и поэтому решил подарить вам самое дорогое, что у меня есть…

В голове Хэнка что-то замкнуло — он больше себе не принадлежал. Одна часть его сознания вопила о том, что всё это неправильно, что надо бежать отсюда как можно быстрей, но другая настойчиво повторяла: «Продолжаем, лейтенант Андерсон».

— Продолжаем, лейтенант Андерсон, — ровно произнес Коннор, упираясь руками в спинку кровати и прогибаясь сильнее.

Как в зеркальном отражение, Хэнк увидел себя со стороны: вот он, совершенно голый, лежит на спине, а на нём восседает такой же обнажённый Коннор, плотно сжимающий его коленями. Андроид то наклонялся к нему, выгибая спину, приподнимая зад, то резко опускался, вгоняя в себя член до упора и с каждым движением наращивая амплитуду. Хэнк завороженно наблюдал за сосредоточенным лицом Коннора, избегавшим смотреть ему в глаза, за темными растрепанными волосами и светодиодом, отчаянно мигавшим красным… и тут же видел его со спины, как напрягаются мышцы, когда между удивительно гладких, округлых ягодиц андроида входит член, слышал, как шлепается идеальная биокожа о его вспотевшую от напряжения мошонку.

— Быстрее! Почему нельзя побыстрее?! Бедные мои лапки! Бедные мои усики! — из-за балдахина показалась взволнованная мордочка Белого Кролика. — Как пить дать, Герцогиня велит из меня сделать жаркое! Я вообще не понимаю, как люди могут не любить животных! Они же так хороши, особенно с печеной картошечкой!

— Все это ради расследования, лейтенант Андерсон! — внезапно произнес андроид, и его диод снова стал синим. — Для лучшей интеграции с человеческим напарником разработчиками предусмотрена функция… ― Коннор не переставал двигаться, даря Хэнку какое-то болезненное удовольствие, абсолютно не обращая внимания на вопящего Кролика. Еще доля секунды, и у Хэнка сорвало все тормоза — он с силой поддал бёдрами вверх, буквально вбиваясь в андроида.

― Ненавижу опаздывать, Коннор, ― приставленный к затылку андроида пистолет обоих заставил замереть на мгновение: Хэнк тяжело дышал, с ужасом глядя в глаза Коннора, в которых застыла обреченность. — А мы опаздываем на бал к Герцогине, к тому же перчатки всё ещё у тебя.

Развязка последовала моментально — Кролик нажал на курок, и казавшееся игрушечным в пушистых лапках оружие с оглушительным треском выстрелило. Как в замедленной съёмке Хэнк увидел пулю, вылетевшую изо лба Коннора и оставившую за собой аккуратное выходное отверстие, медленно вытекшую за ней маленькую каплю тириума, которая упала на голый живот. Он еле успел выставить вперёд руки, чтобы подхватить падающее тело андроида, но… Раздавшиеся со всех сторон звуки фанфар оглушили Андерсона.

— Не переживайте так, лейтенант! — участливо подбодрил его Белый Кролик и, цепляясь лапками за балдахин, по-паучьи стал забираться наверх; повиснув, словно летучая мышь, вниз головой прямо над ошеломлённым Хэнком, насмешливо взглянул на него. — Иногда случается так, что даже в нашу реальность проникают засранцы, готовые в любой момент нам подгадить. Однако первый этап пройден успешно, так что, Андерсон, дальше будет ещё интересней!

***

Хэнк набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и с шумом выдохнул. Отпустило — исчезла мутная пелена перед глазами, а в голове прояснилось. Оглядевшись, он понял, что теперь находится посреди огромной поляны: кругом цветы и душистые травы, вдалеке невысокие деревья. Неожиданно сбоку раздалось деликатное покашливание, и Хэнк, обернувшись, обнаружил неподалёку гигантский… гриб, с виду напоминающий пузатый бочонок. Толстая ножка неправдоподобно фиолетового цвета была покрыта наростами, а ярко-сиреневые края здоровенной кожистой шляпки немного обвисли и загибались густой бахромой. Андерсон мрачно улыбнулся — хоть убийство Коннора произошло совершенно неожиданно, незапланированно, однако это по-прежнему его реальность, а значит, только он сам решает, что делать дальше.

Чтобы заглянуть на верх грибной шляпки, Хэнку пришлось приподняться на цыпочки. Привстав, он вдруг увидел огромную синюю гусеницу. Та сидела, скрестив на груди многочисленные лапки, а двумя манерно держала мундштук, и томно курила кальян, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что творится вокруг.

Андерсон как заворожённый смотрел на Синюю Гусеницу, пока та наконец тоже не соизволила обратить на него внимание. Встретившись взглядами, они, не говоря ни слова, некоторое время пялились друг на друга, но вскоре фантастическое существо вынуло мундштук изо рта и медленно, словно в полусне, произнесло:

— Ты в своем уме?

— Теперь уже точно не знаю, — задумался Хэнк, зачарованно разглядывая странную синюю сущность. — Должно быть, в чужом. Я не уверен, но мне кажется, что синим гусеницам точно не место в моей…

— Вот сейчас было обидно! — Гусеница презрительно скривилась и вмиг стала темно-синей, практически чёрной, от раздражения. Изогнувшись эдаким коромыслом, она недовольно буркнула: — А ты вообще кто такой?

От такой наглости Хэнк разозлился — в его личной реальности какая-то обкуренная гусеница ему же хамит! Он выпрямился и сердито заметил:

— По-моему, это ты должна мне представиться!

— Почему? — бесстрастно возразила ему Гусеница, снова начав посасывать позолоченный мундштук. — Может, ты думаешь, что по-прежнему главный?

— А может, мне прямо сейчас оторвать тебе голову? — пригрозил вконец вышедший из себя Хэнк и щелкнул пальцами прямо перед плоской мордой наглого создания.

— Ничего не выйдет, лейтенант! Мой ремонт тебе дорого обойдётся! Или сюда пришлют другую Синюю меня, — гадко хихикнув в ответ, она выпустила клуб дыма в лицо совершенно обалдевшего Хэнка.

— Ты что, тоже андроид? — по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Нет, всё это, мягко говоря, странно: никаких андроидов, кроме одного, он здесь вообще не хотел видеть… Почему всё идёт через задницу? Будто не он, а кто-то другой режиссирует его сознание и бесцеремонно подминает всё происходящее под себя.

— Что значит «тоже»? Лейтенант Андерсон тоже стал механической куклой? — лукаво поинтересовалась Гусеница, делая новую затяжку.

— Нет, конечно! — возмутился Хэнк. — Да идите на хер, говнюки! Не дождетесь!

— То-то же! — Гусеница до того обнаглела, что, наклонившись, вдруг покровительственно похлопала Хэнка по плечу. — Ну, читай стишок!

— Какой? — ему вдруг стало одновременно весело и любопытно: чем же на этот раз закончится кошмарная фантасмагория?

— Любой! — гусеница вынула изо рта кальян, зевнула и потянулась. — Это же твоя реальность, а значит, тебе выбирать!

Хэнк немного подумал и совершенно неожиданно выдал:

Три мудака в одном тазу  
Пустились по морю в грозу.  
Будь попрочнее старый таз,  
Длиннее был бы мой рассказ.

— Неправильно! Ты такой безнадёжный болван! — Гусеница злорадно улыбнулась и, выдержав паузу, для пущего эффекта вытянулась во всю длину; нетвёрдо балансируя на грибной шляпке, она важно изрекла: — Всё, что нужно, ты найдешь на другой стороне.

— На другой стороне чего? — осторожно уточнил Хэнк, наблюдая, как Гусеница, смешно перекатываясь, и в то же время с неким достоинством сползала вниз.

— Гриба, идиот! — недовольно отозвалась та и неспешно скрылась в траве, бросив ему на прощанье: — Держи себя в руках!

Хэнк задумчиво проводил её взглядом, неспешно обошёл гриб по кругу, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил — лишь наросты на ножке, кажется, стали чуть больше. Он вернулся на прежнее место и остолбенел…

Весь мир вокруг бывшего лейтенанта полиции Детройта сжался до размеров гриба, под которым был распят его напарник. Коленопреклонённая, покорная поза, разведённые в стороны руки в кожаных наручах и ошейник, от которых тянулись цепи к ярко-сиреневой шляпке; безвольно свисающая голова с широко распахнутыми стеклянными глазами и раскрытый розовый рот, в котором блестело металлическое кольцо-расширитель, закреплённое чёрным ремешком на затылке. Тонкая ниточка слюны, тянущаяся по щеке, придавала сходство этой кукле с настоящим живым человеком.

— Что же вы ждёте, лейтенант? Ваш андроид-напарник находится в вашем полном распоряжении и готов выполнить любой приказ, — внезапно прогремел голос Коннора, и Хэнк явственно услышал в нём издевательскую насмешку.

Первым порывом для Хэнка было немедленно освободить Коннора, однако другая — тёмная — сторона его подсознания настойчиво шептала попробовать, подталкивая к запретной черте, советовала не упускать такой шанс. Хэнк, как мог, сопротивлялся этому наваждению, но соблазн наконец исполнить одно из своих самых извращенно-потаённых желаний оказался сильнее доводов разума бывшего полицейского. И сдавшись, отпустив все ограничители, он запустил ладонь в тёмные волосы беспомощного андроида, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, ероша, портя — как давно и мечтал — идеальную, волосок к волоску, прическу. Крепко ухватив за затылок, дернул, заставляя Коннора немного откинуть назад голову. Затем нетерпеливо, дрожащими руками расстегнул ширинку, освобождая напряженный член.

«Вот же херня! Что я вообще творю?! Это же Коннор: лощеный, напыщенный засранец в белой рубашке и галстуке со стрёмным голосом телеведущего!» — отчаянно борясь с подсознанием, которое играло с ним под воздействием дури, Хэнк явно проигрывал эту партию.

Член легко проскользнул через влажное от слюны кольцо, и Андерсон, не встречая сопротивления, сразу вошел почти на всю длину. От неожиданности он растерялся, упёршись головкой в тугое горло, а Коннор, внезапно оживший в его руках, судорожно сглотнул, и член плавно вошёл в рифлёную подвижную глотку…

— Блядство, — выругался Андерсон, изнывая от невероятных ощущений, когда искусственные губы андроида коснулись лобка, а его собственные яйца ударились о подбородок андроида. — Надеюсь, я не проткну твои пластиковые мозги…

— А уж как я-то на это надеюсь! — кто-то сердито, откуда-то сверху, визгливо прикрикнул на Хэнка. — Ведь это единственные мозги, которые ты, остолоп, ещё не пропил!

Внезапно две мохнатые синие лапки, по всей видимости, забытые Гусеницей, с противным треском вышли из мясистой ножки гриба и… Дальнейшее происходило слишком быстро для человека, тем более для спившегося стареющего Андерсона: лапки молниеносно добрались до Коннора и, оттолкнув оторопевшего Хэнка, вцепились в андроида, резким движением раздирая грудь надвое. Третья уродливая лапка появилась откуда-то из воздуха и, вцепившись когтями, выдернула тириумный насос…

Диод андроида отчаянно мигал, обречённо бледнея, и механический голос, будто из-под земли, непрерывно повторял: «Повреждение биокомпонента, повреждение биокомпонента, повреждение биокомпонента…»

— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — отошедший от первого шока Хэнк изо всех пытался увернуться от синих лап, которые со всех сторон вылезали из грибных наростов и тут же тянулись к ним с Коннором. — Прекрати! Немедленно прекрати! Кто бы ты ни был, останови этот бред! — не владея собой, орал Хэнк… слабея, не справляясь, видя, как лапки тащат Коннора внутрь этого дьявольского гриба.

— Одним Коннором больше, одним меньше — не суть, — спокойный голос бывшего напарника, казалось, теперь звучал в голове Андерсона. — Добро пожаловать в новую локацию, лейтенант. Герцогиня уже заждалась, мы все уже заждались…

Вокруг Хэнка снова все пошло рябью, заклубился золотистый туман, цветы на поляне заблагоухали неестественно сильно, удушливо… Смрад… от смрада, шедшего отовсюду, у него дико заболела голова. Андерсона мутило, и он, отчаянно стараясь удержаться в сознании, бросился прочь с поляны, пока не наткнулся на асфальтовую дорожку, петлявшую и уводившую в сторону редких голых деревьев, будто спасительная соломинка, рассекая удушливый морок.


	2. Просветление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Элементы гуро!

> _— Не грусти, — сказала Алисa. — Рано или поздно все станет понятно,_  
>  все станет на свои места и выстроится в единую красивую схему,  
> как кружева. Станет понятно, зачем все было нужно,  
> потому что все будет правильно © «Алиса в Стране Чудес»

Хэнк бежал что есть сил, спотыкался, падал, вставал и снова бежал. Он сам не знал, куда так несется — будто неведомая сила все время подгоняла его, заставляя с бешеной скоростью мчаться по узкой асфальтовой дорожке. «Финиш». Хэнка отбросило назад, как будто налетел на невидимую преграду, и он замер, разглядывая меловую надпись на асфальте, за которой терялась сама дорожка. За ней, чуть в стороне, виднелся довольно-таки старый и странный дом, в котором не было ни одного окна, зато весь фасад, казалось, ощетинился средневековыми башенками, а над массивной дверью болталось нечто похожее на рекламный баннер с надписью «А вы готовы стать человеком?».

Подойдя ближе, он разглядел за кособоким деревом с густой оранжевой листвой накрытый стол, сплошь заставленный пустыми бутылками, банками из-под собачьих консервов, оторванными рыбьими головами, раздавленными оливками и грязными фарфоровыми тарелками с надкусанными лимонными дольками. Да и компания за столом, прямо сказать, собралась странная: огромный Заяц в драной футболке со сваленной в колтуны серой шерстью и некий худощавый субъект с ослепительно сияющим лысым черепом, старомодными бакенбардами и синяком под правым глазом. Между ними крепко спало и похрапывало мохнатое существо в кружевном чепце и белых перчатках. Субъект и Заяц о чём-то спорили, самым бесцеремонным образом облокотившись на существо, словно на подушку. Кроме всего прочего, совершенно игнорируя внушительные размеры стола, вся компания почему-то сбилась к одному краю и, завидев Хэнка, дружно закричала:

— Занято! Занято! Мест нет!

— Места сколько угодно, болваны! — возмутился Андерсон и, вдруг почувствовав страшную усталость, плюхнулся в большое ободранное кресло во главе стола. Ветерок принёс с собой густой запах подгоревшего жира, и на стол посыпался мелкий серый пепел…

— Выпей кефира, — высунув остренькую черноглазую мордочку из-под кружев чепца, заплетающимся языком предложило мохнатое существо, наверняка проснувшись от его бесцеремонного вторжения.

Хэнк внимательно посмотрел на стол, но не увидел там никакого кефира, только две полупустые бутылки шотландского виски и дюжину пустых рюмок.

— Я что-то его здесь не вижу, — хмыкнул Хэнк, продолжая разглядывать разношерстную компанию и вдыхать алкогольные пары, которые, казалось, плотным облаком висели над этим местом.

— Правильно: его же здесь нет! — как ни в чём ни бывало ответило существо, довольно потирая лапки. — Так же, как и мест!

— Зачем предлагать то, чего нет? — теперь взгляд Хэнка переместился на лысого субъекта: нервное, бледное до голубизны лицо, нос крючком, рот широкий, безгубый, подвижный и глаза навыкате (точнее, один глаз, так как второй заплыл из-за огромного лилового фингала).

— А зачем садиться туда, куда вас не просят? — шмыгнув носом и вытерев его рукавом засаленного пиджака, субъект схватил бутылку и начал разливать по рюмкам виски, судя по запаху (а уж Хэнк-то знал в этом толк!), очень даже приличного качества. — Кстати, все зовут меня Шляпником.

— Это такая фамилия, — уточнило существо в чепце, придвигая поближе к себе наполненную до краев рюмку. — У Зайца фамилия Мартовский, а я по паспорту Мышь-Соня.

— За Герцогиню до дна! — заорал Мартовский Заяц, и вся компания дружно опрокинула в себя виски.

— Как ты думаешь, он водит машину? — покосившись на Хэнка, Мышь-Соня пихнула локтем Шляпника, который от неожиданности чуть не подавился лимоном.

— В пьяном виде или вообще? Это зависит от национальности и времени года, — вполголоса пробурчал Шляпник, начав ковыряться десертной ложкой в полупустой консервной банке. — Скорей всего, он американец, а может, француз, но главное, что не цыган. Давно известно, что все американцы негодяи, французы — мерзавцы и шпионы, а цыгане очень похожи на детей Бармаглота. Говорят, что как только станут известны имена убийц Бармаглота, то солнце блеснёт на лезвиях цыганских ножей! Хотя, по-моему, тут опасности нет — он не цыган, а обычный пьяница и неудачник, вечно попадающий в различные переделки и грязные истории. К тому же мы не евреи, а «заказать» Бармаглота могли только они из-за прошлогоднего антисемитского народного симпозиума… Или это такая хитрая стратегия, направленная на дискредитацию евреев и спившихся полицейских Детройта?

— Вообще-то я ещё здесь, — напомнил о себе Хэнк; компания идиотов сразу ему не понравилась, а уж такое наглое обсуждение его собственной персоны вкупе с откровенными расистскими выпадами совершенно ни в какие ворота не лезло. — И вы хотя бы из вежливости могли бы предложить мне с вами выпить.

— Кто это сказал? — Мартовский Заяц начал с беспокойством оглядываться и зачем-то полез под стол. — Нас всегда должно быть только трое, иначе жди неприятностей! Это белая горячка прошла, да? Меня отпустило, и я слышу голос нормального человека?

— Я не уверена… — икнув, отозвалась Мышь-Соня.

— Что ты там «не уверена»? — совершенно ошалевший Заяц пулей выскочил из-под стола, а потом так же резко уселся обратно и начал нервно отбивать лапками по столешнице барабанную дробь. — Итак, белая горячка…

— Она не уверена, что это нормальный человек, — язвительно уточнил раскрасневшийся от алкоголя Шляпник. — Ну, что это вообще человек…

— Да пошли вы, уроды! — Хэнк окончательно взбесился и хотел встать из-за стола, но какая-то невидимая сила снова отбросила его в кресло, и он пребольно ударился затылком о высокую спинку. — Что за хрень здесь такая? Вы откуда взялись?

— Нормальный или ненормальный, цыган — не цыган, еврей — не еврей, человек он вообще или нет — это не тебе решать, псих лысый! — взвилась Мышь-Соня и… её тут же вывернуло наизнанку прямо на стол. — Меня тошнит от вас, сволочи! Если бы вы не написали тот ложный донос на Время, то оно бы на нас не обиделось, и мне бы не пришлось постоянно лакать эту гадость и закусывать всякой дрянью.

— Время бухать! У нас всегда здесь время бухать! — орал Заяц, колотя себя консервной банкой по голове. — Время, скотина, обидчивый какой выискался! Нам надо было тогда просто убить это Время!

— Да заткнитесь вы уже, идиоты! — Хэнк снова попытался встать, но опять его отбросило в кресло. — Блядь, как вы достали! Это моя реальность! Я не хочу вас в ней видеть! Убирайтесь отсюда!

— А-а-а! Кто это опять говорит?! — у Зайца началась самая настоящая истерика: с пеной у рта он бегал вокруг стола и орал, а потом остановился и заехал кулаком в левый глаз Шляпнику, который, похоже, ничуть не обиделся, а лишь рассеянно улыбнулся каким-то собственным мыслям.

— Как мне отсюда уйти? Почему я это не контролирую?! — Хэнк бился в кресле и никак не мог встать: ноги и руки болели от напряжения, но даже на миллиметр не удалось приподняться. — О Господи, какой я дурак! Сначала Белый Кролик, потом Синяя Гусеница, а теперь вы… Я вспомнил, вы все персонажи той самой книжонки, которую я читал сыну в детстве. Просто моё сознание… Блядский ужас, я общаюсь с нарисованными картинками!

— Думаешь, нам приятно общаться с компьютерной программой? — потирая только что подбитый глаз, задумчиво протянул Шляпник. — Ещё неизвестно, что хуже.

— Вообще-то у каждого из нас свой Разработчик, — серьезно вставила Соня, наполняя в очередной раз всем троим рюмки. — Мы — порождение твоей больной фантазии, а ты — плод кропотливого труда и тщательно продуманного плана…

— Ну и бардак! — оглушительно заорал Мартовский Заяц, прерывая на полуслове свою собутыльницу. — Пора убирать со стола!

Хэнк не успел и глазом моргнуть, когда Шляпник и Заяц, приподняв один край стола, начали сбрасывать всё на землю. Где-то что-то оглушительно грохнуло, и всю компанию окутал плотный липкий туман со стойким запахом горького табачного дыма. На мгновение Андерсон ослеп и оглох, а когда пришёл в себя, то увидел… Да-да, к сожалению, он это видел…

На столе, накрытым ослепительно белой скатертью, лежал Коннор. Застывшее лицо андроида напоминало белую маску, готовую вот-вот потрескаться. Остекленевшие глаза смотрели в небо, из уголка рта стекала тонкая струйка слюны, а… над ним возвышался Заяц и аккуратно разрезал живот скальпелем.

— Прекратите… — простонал Хэнк, трясущимися руками пытаясь остановить это безумное хирургическое вмешательство. Звук рвущейся биокожи был просто невыносим, а довольная морда Зайца приводила в совершеннейший ужас. — Я не…

— Печёночка! — радостно объявила Мышь-Соня, начав копаться лапками в животе Коннора, отчего перчатки вмиг пропитались кровавой жижей. Она с силой дернула, вырывая печень и сунув окровавленный орган по нос Андерсону, мечтательно протянула: — Свежая! Зацени, как пахнет!

Его от отвращения передернуло, но отвернуться он не мог, словно заворожённый следя за этим анатомическим театром абсурда.

— Селезёночка! — гордо продемонстрировала Соня нечто ноздреватое, иссиня-чёрное. — Ну-с, а это у нас что? Требуха! Кто будет есть требуху?

— О Боже… — простонал Хэнк, когда Заяц, наклонившись к лицу Коннора, начал с причмокиванием высасывать глаз. — Остановитесь… оставьте его! Это сумасшествие: у андроидов не может быть человеческих внутренних органов!

— Почка! — торжественно сообщила Соня, доставая очередной тёмный склизкий комок. — Кому почку? Шляпник, купишь у меня почку?

— Спасибо, у меня уже есть четыре! — опрокинув в себя очередную рюмку, Шляпник смущённо расстегнул пиджак и рубашку. Хэнк дёрнулся и зажмурился: к дряблому пивному животу были примотаны скотчем две полуразложившиеся человеческие почки…

— Ну, как знаешь! — Соня с преувеличенным усердием тянула из зияющего живота что-то сизое. — А я, пожалуй, съем толстый кишечник.

Внезапно откуда-то дохнуло холодом и жутким, тяжёлым смрадом… Тра-та-та-та! Раздалась автоматная очередь, и Хэнк, подчиняясь инстинкту, захотел броситься на землю, но тело его не слушалось: руки и ноги лишь бессмысленно дергались, словно по ним пустили электрический ток.

— Убью, суки! — словно из ниоткуда выскочил Белый Кролик с автоматом наперевес. — Совсем новые белые перчатки угробили! Меня же теперь казнит Герцогиня!

Автоматная очередь прошила насквозь растерявшегося Шляпника, взорвала голову взвизгнувшего Зайца и пригвоздила к стволу кособокого дерева попытавшуюся спрятаться за ним Мышь-Соню.

— Я опаздываю, а у меня до сих пор нет белых перчаток! — зло прошипел Белый Кролик, направив автомат на грудь Хэнка. — А всё из-за тебя, полудурок! Ну что же, настало время выяснить главное: как хорошо ты контролируешь свою реальность, и насколько сильно будешь чувствовать боль.

Оцепенение само собой спало, и Андерсон рванул прочь, не разбирая дороги. Его подгоняла ни на секунду не прекращающаяся автоматная очередь и проклятия Белого Кролика, которые, казалось, доносились со всех сторон.

Хэнк снова бежал наугад, не зная куда, не зная зачем, пока дорогу ему не преградило мрачное мощное здание с маленькими окошками, четырехгранной башней с остроконечной верхушкой и множеством бойниц. Дверь была приоткрыта, а на стене кто-то синей краской из баллончика криво намалевал указатель и написал «Самый короткий путь к Герцогине».

— Ты носишь бороду, а у меня заострённый череп, длинные уши и автомат! — снова откуда ни возьмись выскочил Белый Кролик и направил оружие на Хэнка. — Может, ты Мэри-Энн?! Тогда живо неси-ка перчатки! Да поторапливайся, я опаздываю на важную встречу!

Андерсон решил больше не мешкать и, ворвавшись в дом, быстро захлопнул дверь, а для надёжности ещё и задвинул засов. Он обернулся и увидел, что на этот раз оказался в узком длинном зале, стены которого украшали панели под дерево, с потолка свисали унылые медные люстры, отбрасывая тусклые блики. Душно и пыльно: грязно-коричневая обивка мебели выглядела так, будто бы её драли несколько поколений самых отчаянных кошек; столы сверкали белыми скатертями, однако на них ничего не было, даже приборов, но зато вокруг приятно пахло свежей выпечкой и жареным мясом — казалось, что всё готово к пиру, который в любую минуту может начаться.

— Жизнь друга в твоих руках, пришло время решить, что важнее: он или революция! — из неприметной боковой двери вышел совершенно невредимый Коннор и замер, чуть поравнявшись с Хэнком.

— Не слушай его! Эта сволочь врет как дышит! — входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в зал влетел ещё один… Коннор. Запыхавшийся, помятый, в каких-то лохмотьях, кое-как подвязанных верёвкой на поясе. — Это моя вторая ипостась — его здесь все зовут Герцогиней! — диод Коннора-оборванца отчаянно мигал, меняя цвета: желтый, оранжевый, почти красный. Хэнк даже поверил, что тот страшно волнуется... — Хорошая попытка казаться человеком, механический ублюдок!

Оба Коннора замерли, пристально изучая друг друга.

— А давай убьем его, Коннор? Мне, например, наплевать! — невозмутимо предложил Коннор-пижон. — Этот человек ничего не значит.

— Это я, Хэнк. Я настоящий! — Коннор-оборванец смотрел на него как зачарованный, и вдруг Хэнк понял, в чём дело: он держал в руках пистолет и, сам того не желая, держал на мушке обоих.

— Один из вас мой бывший напарник, а другой лживый говнюк! Вопрос: кто есть кто! — Андерсон переводил взгляд то на одного андроида, то на другого. Они отличались не только внешне: один держался вызывающе и высокомерно, а второй, наоборот, выглядел подавленным и растерянным. И для Хэнка было совершенно непостижимо, что могло связывать эти два существа.

— Спросите что-нибудь! Что знает только настоящий Коннор, — нагло ухмыльнувшись, предложил Коннор-пижон.

— Ну ладно, давай поиграем! — терпение Хэнка окончательно лопнуло: — Итак, где мы встретились?

— В баре Джимми, до этого я успел поискать вас в четырёх других! Мы поехали на место преступления. Был убит некий Ортис, — хором ответили оба Коннора.

— Он скопировал мою память… — опять же в два голоса.

— Разберёмся! Как зовут моего пса?

— Сумо! — пожав плечами, ответил Коннор-пижон. — Твою блохастую псину зовут Сумо!

— У него полный доступ к моей памяти! — Коннор-оборванец словно обезумел, его всего трясло. — Я бы ответил абсолютно то же самое! Не слушайте его, я настоящий…

— Имя моего сына?

Оба Коннора сделали паузу, словно собираясь с мыслями.

— Коул. Его звали Коул. Когда вы попали в аварию, ему было шесть… — начал Коннор-пижон.

— Это была не ваша вина! Фура заскользила на льду, и ваша машина перевернулась! Коулу нужна была срочная операция, но дежурного хирурга не оказалось на месте, поэтому операцию делал андроид. Ваш сын не выжил. За это вы нас ненавидите. Считаете, что один из нас виновен в его смерти, — закончил Коннор-оборванец, вопросительно глядя на Хэнка.

— Так, стоп! Вообще-то это довольно известная информация, так мы ничего не добьемся, — Хэнку удалось выдавить из себя улыбку, но он по-прежнему не опускал пистолет. — Тот из вас, кто действительно работал со мной, знает кое-что или догадывается…

— У вас есть ко мне своего рода привязанность, — произнёс Коннор-оборванец. — Вы мечтали о том, чтобы я стал девиантом, чтобы у меня были чувства, эмоции. В вашей реальности они есть! Вы были не способны дать выход своим инстинктивным влечениям, всё время подавляли себя, прикрываясь агрессией. А между тем вы хотели меня, и я дал вам всё, к чему вы стремились. Вы трахали меня и подсознательно хотели убить, потому что сами себе были противны. Вы так тщательно маскировали своё влечение, что в конце концов вас постигло разочарование в жизни, а отсутствие возможности находиться с объектом страсти подтолкнуло вас к Красному льду. К тому же моя принадлежность к мужскому полу… Вы то представляли меня существом, лишенным каких-либо половых признаков, то мечтали о том, чтобы я выглядел более женственным. Это всё предрассудки!

— Довольно слов! Я тоже всё это знаю! — Коннор-пижон прямо на глазах стал меняться: его голова вытянулась, волосы приобрели красноватый оттенок, стали длиннее и собрались на макушке в замысловатую прическу. Привычная одежда тоже исчезла, и теперь на андроиде было белое платье, украшенное голубыми цветами, на шее — чёрная, завязанная бантом под подбородком, ленточка, а руки по локоть закрывали белоснежные шелковые перчатки. — Это ваша реальность, Хэнк, а я могу быть в ней для вас кем угодно.

— Осточертело! — выругался Хэнк и… нажал на курок.

Коннора-пижона больше не существовало, Герцогини больше не существовало — вместо этого на полу валялась куча тряпья, и растекалась лужица тириума.

— Спасибо, Хэнк! И что бы я без вас делал? — Коннор-оборванец тоже преобразился и снова стал элегантным и уверенным в себе андроидом с идеальной укладкой иссиня-чёрных волос.

— Как бы то ни было, но это моя реальность, — выдохнул Хэнк, рывком притягивая к себе Коннора. — И всё здесь будет по-моему, — крепко удерживая андроида, он не давал отстраниться, жадным и требовательным поцелуем пресекая всевозможные возражения, как будто окончательно ломая и отпуская себя.


	3. Озарение

> _Если в мире всё бессмысленно, — сказала Алиса,  
>  — что мешает выдумать какой-нибудь смысл?  
> © «Алиса в Стране Чудес»_

Социальная больница Детройта, по правде, произвела даже на него — по определению, бездушную машину — андроида, удручающее впечатление. Десять этажей серого монолита с узкими глазницами-окнами, с тускло освещёнными — в целях экономии — коридорами. Обшарпанный лифт для посетителей, исписанный неприличными словами. Впрочем, куда ещё могли доставить спившегося и подсевшего на наркоту бывшего полицейского, живущего на пособие?

Страшно было осознавать, но лейтенант Андерсон — он ещё по привычке называл его «лейтенант» — спустил на выпивку и Красный лед все сбережения. Коннор знал это наверняка, зачем-то проверив на досуге банковский счет Хэнка. Да, с момента их расставания прошло пять месяцев, но андроид маниакально продолжал следить за своим бывшим напарником.

Владелец бара, давно привыкший к тому, что его контингент периодически пытается дать дуба в его же сортире, вполне обыденно набрал 911, а прибывшие по вызову парамедики, без особого энтузиазма проверив социальный номер клиента, констатировали развивающуюся наркотическую кому, равнодушно вкололи антидот и, подключив к системе искусственной вентиляции легких, под истеричный вой сирены увезли бессознательное тело Андерсона в приемный покой скорой помощи больницы Святого Луки.

И вот теперь он, Коннор, узнав из сводок службы спасения, что Хэнк чуть не подох от передоза, вместо того, чтобы ловить очередного девианта, уже полчаса топтался перед больницей, подыскивая и не находя предлог, чтобы войти. Ведь если разобраться, то его визит сюда был самым что ни на есть образцом нелогичного, считай — девиантного поведения. Ведь с чего бы ему было так беспокоиться за человека, с которым у него нет больше ничего общего? У андроидов нет чувств, только заложенная программа, и сколько бы ни убеждал он себя, что это лишь необходимость, вызванная… Вызванная чем, Коннор? Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Себя — профессионального охотника на сбрендивших андроидов, решивших, что они могут чувствовать так же, как люди, или?..

***

Продемонстрировав на ресепшене значок полиции, Коннор деловито выяснил этаж и номер койки, где лежал Андерсон, прошёл в то крыло здания, где располагалось отделение скорой помощи, и решительно толкнул белую дверь.

Зал токсикологической реанимации встретил андроида приглушенным светом и почти полной тишиной… С десяток отсеков, отгороженных разноцветными шторками, за которыми монотонно пищали медицинские приборы. Заспанная дежурная сестра, дремавшая на стуле в углу — невысокая, полная негритянка, — увидев полицейский значок, фыркнула и недовольно поплелась будить дежурного врача. Тот, крупный, коротко стриженный детина с квадратной челюстью, больше похожий на бойца боев без правил, явился минут через десять. Придирчиво изучив сначала удостоверение Коннора, затем самого андроида, он недоверчиво хмыкнул, но тем не менее вежливо произнёс:

— Чем могу быть полезен?

Андроид на секунду совсем по-человечески замялся, перебирая варианты вопросов, какие бы он мог задать доктору, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, а затем ровным тоном спросил:

— Хэнк Андерсон, интоксикация Красным льдом, поступил к вам около часа назад… Как он?

Врач отвел глаза в сторону, помолчал несколько секунд и осторожно ответил:

— Хэнк Андерсон… Состояние у него тяжёлое и прогноз пока неясный… Нам нужно понаблюдать динамику… — и вдруг, бросив взгляд на Коннора, прищурившись, неожиданно поинтересовался: — А кем он вам приходится? Социальная служба сообщила, что у него нет родственников и доверенных лиц, которых нужно извещать в экстренных случаях. И я в жизни не поверю, что вы интересуетесь только по долгу службы — я давно здесь работаю, так что не пытайтесь меня обмануть…

Вопрос Коннора огорошил. Кем действительно приходится ему Хэнк? Ведь, если разобраться, на службе они не очень-то ладили. Сперва он, присланный консультант, просто-напросто раздражал Хэнка — сам по себе, без причин. Пластиковый детектив, пудель, эмуляция мудака… Как только его ни называл лейтенант. Потом они, конечно, притерлись, можно сказать — заключили перемирие, почти подружились… «Парень, сынок», — иногда даже стало проскальзывать у лейтенанта... до того рокового случая, когда Коннор, почти не колеблясь, застрелил в Киберлайфе девицу-андроида, чтобы получить данные о тайном убежище — Иерихоне. После Андерсон словно слетел с катушек: он долго орал, обзывая его бездушной тварью, неспособной чувствовать, конченым мудаком и, в итоге, наотрез отказался с ним дальше работать. Положив значок и пистолет на стол начальства, он вышел из здания полиции и больше там не появлялся. Коннор ничего не понял тогда: почему это так зацепило Хэнка, ведь он действовал в интересах расследования, а тот застреленный андроид всего лишь вещь?..

Да, Коннор не понимал этих Хэнковских заморочек — сантиментов. Как и не понимал, почему Хэнк напивается в дрова всякий раз, когда Коннор погибает: ведь Киберлайф всегда высылает замену — нового Коннора с почти идентичной памятью, и ущерба расследованию почти нет.

А теперь он сам стоит здесь… И с ужасом ждет приговора врача, волнуясь за жизнь своего бывшего напарника?

— Друг. Он мой близкий друг… — наконец выдавил из себя Коннор. — И я хотел бы его увидеть.

Врач, видимо, удовлетворенный ответом, пожал плечами:

— Разве роботы могут дружить? Хотя кто вас, нелюдей, разберет, что у вас в черепушке? — задумчиво проговорил он. — Но раз друг, то можете остаться и ждать. Кризис ещё не пройден. Если хотите — сидите с ним рядом и разговаривайте, возможно, он и выкарабкается. Пойдемте со мной — я провожу.

Врач провел Коннора за одну из шторок, где на койке лежало неподвижное тело лейтенанта, облепленное датчиками и трубками, и Коннор, увидев безжизненного, бледного Хэнка, совсем растерялся. Он замялся у входа в отсек:

— Что мне ему говорить? — спросил он врача, деловито проверяющего показания приборов.

— Да что угодно! Скажите, что ждете, скучаете… — ответил тот, но заметив изумленное лицо андроида, поспешно добавил: — Или книжку ему почитайте — главное, чтобы он слышал знакомый голос и захотел вернуться! — добавил доктор. — Книжку ему дайте какую-нибудь, — велел он медсестре, следовавший за ними.

— У нас только в детском отделении есть… наверное, — озадаченно ответила та.

***

«Больше я туда ни за что не пойду! — твердила про себя Алиса, пробираясь по лесу… — В жизни не видела такого глупого чаепития!». Дочитав последнюю фразу из странной потрепанной книжки, Коннор понял — что-то не так. Монитор сердечного ритма Хэнка вдруг начал обрываться, захлебываясь писком, а затем умолк, показывая сплошную прямую линию. Андроид завис: логическое решение произошедшего его совершенный мозг вывел сразу, но что делать дальше, он не представлял — таких знаний не было в нём заложено, и чувство чего-то липкого, неприятного вместе с электрическими импульсами стало расползаться по всему телу. Страх… Ужас… Эти эмоции он не испытывал ещё ни разу, светодиод на виске запульсировал пунцовым.

Уже противно истерила сигнализация, оповещая персонал, а за занавесью поднялся шум: послышался топот медиков, спешащих по сигналу тревоги. Первой, отдернув занавесь, в отсек ворвалась дежурная медсестра и кинулась к койке пациента, бросив на ходу Коннору:

— Выйдете, вы будете мешать! — И Коннор, не споря, послушно вышел из отсека, замерев у стены, пристально наблюдая за происходящим, пытаясь восстановить программный сбой, или как это ещё называется у людей — панику.

Следом за медсестрой явился недовольный врач. Он быстро подошел к стоящему у входа шкафчику и, покопавшись и не найдя необходимого, раздраженно прикрикнул:

— Вашу мать, а где мои перчатки? Только вот были, а теперь только латексные? Мэри-Энн, ты же знаешь, что у меня аллергия на латекс! — заметив, что на медсестре рядом с больным тоже нет перчаток, почти завизжал: — Мэри-Энн, почему без перчаток? Его ВИЧ-статус не определен, он же может быть заразным, а ты укол ему собралась ставить! Не больница — бардак, младший персонал хуже проклятых цыган! Все белые перчатки куда-то исчезли!

Медсестра живо подлетела к нему, заглянула в шкаф и выудила нужную пару перчаток:

— Мистер Наппер, вот ваши перчатки! — сказала она, протягивая упаковку. — Мы только сегодня заказали новую «белую» партию из резины.

— В следующий раз, Мэри-Энн, я буду лично казнить тех, кто забывает их надеть, — недовольно буркнул врач, поспешно натягивая свою пару и подходя к койке пациента. — Готовь адреналин, давление совсем упало. И скажи Барри, чтоб тащил дефибриллятор.

Дальнейшее происходило быстро и как-то обыденно. Мощная фигура врача с татуировкой на широкой шее, выглядывающей из-под воротника синей униформы, которую Коннор никак не мог разобрать, заслонила от него Хэнка. Мистер Наппер с силой давил, выполняя искусственный массаж сердца, и приговаривал:

— И за каким хреном ты полез на тот свет? Из-за тебя и таких, как ты, я не высыпаюсь третью смену. Вот забыл покормить Герцогиню перед уходом. Жена меня убьёт, если эта тварь опять погрызет что-нибудь в доме.

— Простите, мистер Наппер, а что это за Герцогиня такая? — поинтересовалась Мэри-Энн, сжимая в руке, уже затянутой в медицинский латекс, инъектор и внимательно следя за приборами.

— Да жене подарили белого кролика… Крольчиху — избалованную жирную тварь, которую она зовёт Герцогиней, — в сердцах буркнул врач, не прекращая делать массаж сердца Хэнка. — Не отвлекай меня! Где там Барри шляется?

— Уже идет, — в голосе темнокожей медсестры явственно послышались ироничные нотки. — У вас, евреев, свои причуды. А шиншилла-то, которая Соня, что? Э-э-э, поаккуратней, мистер Наппер! Ребра ему не переломайте!

— Что шиншилла? Сдохла шиншилла! А сколько с ней возни было, — проворчал врач. — А с этим ничего не будет! Вытащим. Хотя у него даже и страховки-то нет! Счёт получит, подотрется им и опять колоться по притонам свалит — средний класс за все платит… — мистер Наппер, похоже, всё-таки разозлился. — Хорошо, что моча светлая — почки не отказали, нам же возни меньше… — отметил он, бросив быстрый взгляд на катетер мочеприемника. — Почки, печень, селезенка, прочая требуха… Видела бы ты внутренности этих наркош — они почти разлагаются от Красного льда. У этого, видимо, стаж ещё небольшой, поэтому пока полный комплект.

На пороге показался андроид-медбрат, деловито толкавший перед собой медицинскую тележку с дефибриллятором.

— Барри, скотина, шевели задницей — пациент почти Богу душу отдал, пока ты там шляешься, — раздраженно оглянулся на него качок-реаниматолог…

Все дальнейшее Коннор уже видел как в тумане, хотя встроенные в зрачки визоры-биокомпоненты работали в штатном режиме — вот врач берется за электроды и командует:

— Заводи машину, Барри! Разряд!

Тириумный насос в груди Коннора, кажется, тоже замер в этот момент — перед ударом тока, а в динамиках фонил хриплый, прокуренный голос врача.

— Уф, кажется запустили! — услышал он сквозь помехи и выдохнул, совсем как человек.

***

Некоторое время спустя…

Кризис миновал, и Хэнк медленно, но уверенно шёл на поправку. Частокол стоек с капельницами вокруг него постепенно уменьшался, и его перевели в обычную палату. Ломка первое время была невыносимой: его бросало то в жар, то в холод, хотелось бежать за дозой прямо так — в больничной рубашке-распашонке с завязками на спине. И он бы так и сделал, если бы не Коннор, который с молчаливого согласия полицейского начальства, забросив все дела, отирался в больнице почти круглосуточно. Под взглядом внимательных глаз андроида Хэнк — которого трясло от абстинентного синдрома, и он, срываясь, грубил персоналу — затихал и молча лежал, превозмогая невыносимую боль. А ещё ему было страшно… Он правда боялся, что Коннор вдруг может встать и уйти, снова оставив его одного.

Чаще Коннор читал ему какие-то детские книжки, иногда они просто молчали. Потом стало легче. Хэнк успокоился, его почти перестало трясти, озноб прошел, но отчего-то стало пусто и грустно.

В тот день Коннор куда-то подевался, и Хэнк провалялся в кровати полдня, тупо пялясь в пластиковый потолок. Было совсем тоскливо. Мысль о заветных красных кристаллах навязчиво закрутилась в голове, подогревая обиду на то, что его бросили. Когда он был почти на грани — готов был потребовать свою одежду и свалить, — дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился невозмутимый и, как всегда, элегантный андроид.

Андерсон облегченно выдохнул и понял, что уже никуда, ни за какими льдом он не пойдет.

— Привет, железяка! Снова приперся? — с плохо скрываемой радостью спросил Хэнк. — Мне кажется, или ты светишься больше обычного?

— Здравствуйте, лейтенант, — начал Коннор, пристально вглядываясь в белое как мел лицо Андерсона. — Простите, что не предупредил. Я забирал Сумо из приюта, мне пришлось отдать его туда, когда вы попали в больницу. Но не волнуйтесь, скоро вас выпишут…

Хэнку стало стыдно: стыдно перед Коннором, перед преданным Сумо, перед самим собой — слабым эгоистичным мудаком, топившим собственные обиды в алкоголе и наркоте. Он промолчал.

— Вы тогда чудом выжили. Опасный уровень алкоголя, плюс наркотик оказался не очень чистым… — ни с того ни сего начал Коннор, раньше они всегда избегали этой неприятной темы, и Хэнк почувствовал подступающее раздражение.

— Самый опасный уровень для меня — это ноль! — буркнул он и отвернулся.

— А мне абсолютно неясно, зачем вы начали принимать Красный лёд? Пролежали бы вы тогда ещё полчаса на полу в туалете, и мне пришлось бы опознавать ваше тело в морге.

«Твою мать, железяка, ну какого хрена ты всегда лезешь?.. — злясь все больше и больше, думал Хэнк, но молчал. — Какого тебе надо?»

— Чтобы такого не повторилось, я записал вас в программу для реабилитации наркозависимых и добился, чтобы меня назначили вашим куратором. Начальство в курсе, — невозмутимо продолжил Коннор. — Теперь я буду жить с вами официально.

Мысли в голове Хэнка перемешались. Он хотел было начать спорить, препираться, пошло пошутить насчет «жить вместе», а потом вдруг передумал и просто сказал:

— Хорошо, Коннор. Как там поживает мой Сумо? Поди, обиделась на меня псина?


End file.
